Stolen Spark
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: This is an idea I came up with after reading another story like it with another couple from another fandom. Steeljaw is one of Cybertron's most wanted criminal who is charming and very arrogant. He thinks he can get any femme with his signature smirk and his flirtatious attitude. But he comes across one femme that doesn't fall for all that and he ends up falling for her.


**Strongarm is different in this, instead of a "by the book cop" she's a criminal and loving the life. If you have a problem with that then don't read. Also, a big thank you to my friends who helped me with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Beautiful Distraction**

Night time fell over Cybertron and all you could hear and see were the lights of the planet and bots bustling around. But this night was special, for this night a masquerade party was being held at the Cybertronian Historian Museum to celebrate a special finding. They been using so much they learned from the humans so they figured why not take one of their types of parties. In all the mining they did on Earth and other planets they came across crystalized Red and Dark energon, they had been sitting for so long that they crystalized and are now like rare, expensive crystals. They're putting it in the museum as a reminder of the encounters they had with the stuff during the war.

Steeljaw and his pack were outside the museum watching the bots flood into the museum, they were planning on stealing the crystal energon to make some big credits off it. Steeljaw put on his mask as he got ready to go in, he was going in alone so not to raise suspicion. He had a plan all set out for this and he was certain he wouldn't fail. He wore a cat like mask which covered his snout a bit to more conceal his identity so not to let on to who he was, he was one of the most wanted criminals on Cybertron and every bot knew of him so he had to be careful not to let his identity be known or this heist would be a complete fail. He started heading over to go in when he was grabbed by the arm. He looked back and saw the femme Quickshadow holding his arm and looking at him with love in her optics, she had been in love with him since she first met him. Her optics roamed over his face with admiration, "You look hot in that mask" she says in a seductive tone as she rubs his arm.

"Quickshadow, quit trying to seduce our boss" her brother Voltstrike said trying to get her off Steeljaw.

Quickshadow growled at him as she continued to hang onto Steeljaw, "We're in love and we plan on being together, now stop bugging us!" she says as she wraps her tail around Steeljaw's.

Steeljaw rolled his optics and sighed as he pulled his tail away and free of hers, but he then looked at her with his signature smirk, "Thank you babe, I appreciate the compliment. But if you could let me go now so I can get to work that would be nice"

Quickshadow grinned as she released his arm, but before he could leave she grabbed him and tried to kiss him on the lips but he saw it coming and he moved his head so she kissed his cheek instead. She pouted and he chuckled, "No kissing on the lips babe, not until after mating" he tells her then gets free and heads to the museum, quickly. He shivered in disgust as he walked to the doors, he can't stand that femme. He'll admit she is decent looking but there's just something about her that he just hates, he can't stand being by her, he can't stand the way she throws herself at him and he can't stand her kissing on him and saying they're in love and will be mates. He honestly don't want any of that, not with any femme and certainly not with her. He only puts up with her being around cause of her three brothers, he wants them in his pack so he puts up with their sister. But he will never love her or mate with her, mating just isn't in his plan for his future. But if he can find a femme that can win him over and steal his spark he will make an exception, but there has been no such femme so far.

He enters the museum and is amazed by the magnificence of the place, he never stepped inside this museum before due to the fact he hates these kind of places, he only made an exception for tonight to steal the crystal energon. He looked around in amazement at all the artifacts and gems and such, if he had known there was such treasures in here he would have looked into robbing this place beforehand. He saw red and purple metal streamers line the walls and across over the ceiling which had specially made lights planted all across. Steeljaw looked at the many different artifacts that sat on pedestals along the hallways and throughout rooms, all artifacts from the war used by both Autobots and Decepticons. There of course was a protective layer of glass and laser beams surrounding all the artifacts and gems, all valuables, but Steeljaw knew how to get past that stuff so he could easily get past that security and get the items if he so pleased. But he's only here for one thing tonight, he'll just have to come back another time for the rest.

He makes it to the room where they're holding the crystal energon, he goes in and take a look just like all the other guests. It's beautiful, more beautiful than he imagined it to be. He sees it's guarded by two guards but has a heavy layer of protective glass around it, as he figured, but he had a way to get past the guards and the protective glass. First he's gonna use his charms he's highly known for, he noticed one of the guards is a femme, score. He begins to make his way over to her, keeping his optics on his prey, when he bumps into something. On instinct he reaches out to grab whatever he bumped into as he noticed it falling back, he then looks at what he bumped into and saw it wasn't something but someone. A femme with blue and white armor, a slim body with big breast plates and pump blue lips that looked kissable. He also noticed she had big audio receptors like that Wrecker Wheeljack had. She also had on a cat mask but the nose part was smaller and it had feathers and gems around it while his just had little designs. Cause of the mask he couldn't see her face, all he could see was her optics, her beautiful blue optics that seemed to mesmerize him. There was just something about them, and her, that was drawing him in, making him want to know who she was.

He then snapped out of his trance when the femme started speaking, "Pardon me sir, I didn't mean to bump into you"

"No, it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going" _Wait, what!? I never take blame for anything! I need to get away from this femme._

"I'm pretty sure I'm safe now, you can let me go"

Steeljaw smirked, since he was in this situation he may as well flirt and make this femme melt, "Why? Don't you like being held?" he asked in his charming, seductive tone he always uses to charm the metal off a femme, "I like to hold a beautiful femme like you"

The femme raised an optic ridge and slightly cocked her head, "Oh? And what makes you think I want to be held by you? What you said was flattering but not that flattering. Now if you would be so kind as to let me go"

Steeljaw was taken aback, no femme has ever refused him or not melt to his charms. He then brought back his smirk, this was getting interesting, "You like to play hard to get huh? No femme has ever refused me and all femmes melt to my touch and charms"

"So you're that type, you think you can get any femme you want with just a smirk and a sweet word. You're very cocky and arrogant" she says as she removes his arms. She then sees his surprised and speechless look and smiles as she leans in close to his ear, "If you want to make me melt you'll have to try harder than that big boy" she says in a slight seductive tone as a tease. She then glazes her fingers over his stomach, to add to the tease, as she walks off.

Steeljaw stands there in bewilderment still trying to grasp what just happened, starting to come out of it when he feels her fingers glazing his stomach. He then looks over to the guard he was about to charm then back to the femme that just left him speechless for the first time in ever, he never gets distracted from his goals, he always follows his plans to the last. But this femme, she's making him want to divert from his plans, to talk to her and try to get to know her. Distraction. That's the word for her, a beautiful distraction. He growls to himself as he takes off in the direction she went, he looks all throughout the room and through the crowd until he spots her heading towards a hallway. He goes to follow her as she walks down the hallway, looking at artifacts and stuff along the way. He gets closer to her and once they pass a door he gets to her and grabs her hand and pulls her into the room that was there, which turned out to be another show room but was empty since everyone was in the other room looking at the crystal energon. Steeljaw closes the door and looks over at the femme who looked at him in shock, "You're a tease. I never met a femme that was such a tease and certainly never been rendered speechless by one, not by any bot but defiantly not by a femme" he says as he pulls her close to him and slowly puts her up to the wall.

"There's a first time for everything. And that's rich you're calling me a tease when you're a player" the femme said as she notices what he's doing and tries to get away, but no luck. She soon finds herself up against the wall with the mech in front of her, blocking her escape.

"What makes you think I'm a player? I could just be a mech that's looking for the right femme and haven't found her yet" he's not lying, he hasn't found the right femme yet so he's playing the field until he does.

The femme scoffs, "So you're just playing around until you find the femme you want? Nice excuse, but not all that believable"

Steeljaw sets himself on his forearms as he leans in closer to her, he is becoming more and more intrigued by this femme, "You doubt me? And what is your excuse for being a tease?"

The femme places her hands behind her back as she tried to look innocent, "I don't know, maybe I wanted to see what your reaction would be, maybe I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine"

Steeljaw gave her a questioning look, "A taste of my own medicine?"

"Yeah. You're so flirtatious and teasing, leading femmes on to thinking they will have a chance with you only to be disappointed when you leave them"

Steeljaw looked at her in surprise, "How exactly do you know that?"

The femme smirked as she leaned in closer to his face, "You'll never know cause I'm not telling"

Steeljaw looks into her optics then glances down to her lips, he finds himself leaning further in to give her a kiss but when he gets inches away from her lips he feels his feet going from underneath him and he suddenly finds himself on the floor. He looks up and sees the femme standing over him, he then realized she swept his feet then slammed him to the floor. He looks at her in surprise then admiration, "Sorry, but I don't kiss on the first date" she said jokingly with a wink. He couldn't see the wink that well behind the mask but he still could tell she did it.

He watched her as she walked out of the room and back into the hallway, "What just happened?" he asked himself as he once again tried to grasp what just occurred. Once again this femme left him speechless and bewildered. She knocked him off his feet, she actually caught him off guard and knocked him off his feet. He shook his helm to bring himself back to reality and got up and walked out of the room. The first thing he did when he walked out was look to see where the femme had went, but no sign of her, so he goes to get back to his objective. He growled and cursed himself for letting himself get distracted by the femme. On top of that he tried to kiss her, he never tried to kiss any femme before. He knows what kissing a mech or a femme on the lips mean for wolf-cons, it's a sign you want them as your mate. That's another reason why he wouldn't let Quickshadow kiss him on the lips cause it would have meant he wanted to mate with her and he doesn't. Why did he try to kiss that femme? Surely he doesn't want to mate with her, does he?

Steeljaw was then brought out of his thoughts when the lights went out. Screams could be heard as officials try to get order and calm down everyone, _Perfect._ Steeljaw thought as he made his way to where the crystal energon was. But before he could get there the lights came back on and more screams rang out as they saw the two guards that were guarding the crystal energon laying on the floor dead, and the crystal energon was gone. Who took it? Steeljaw looked around to see who could have taken it and saw a figure running away, heading out of the museum. He went after them, he was gonna get that crystal energon even if it meant killing the bot. He chased the bot out of the museum and out into the streets, they soon found themselves in an alley way far from the other bots including his pack. Once they got to a bridge that was placed over a lake the bot stopped and turned to face Steeljaw who then came to a stop and looked in shock once he realized who the bot was. It was the femme from earlier, "You? You stole the crystal energon?"

The femme chuckled at his reaction, "Why so surprised?"

"Not sure, you just don't seem like the type. Were you the one who killed the guards as well?"

"Yep" the femme said as she beamed with pride like what she did was a good thing.

"Didn't think an Autobot would do such a thing. Impressive"

"Why thank you, Steeljaw" she says with a smirk.

Steeljaw looked surprised then let out a small growl, "How do you know who I am?"

"You have a great reputation. You're highly known throughout the police academy"

Steeljaw glared at her and let out a vicious growl, "You're a cop!?" he says as he starts looking around for other cops,_ I can't believe I fell for a trap!_

"Calm down, I'm not a cop anymore. Now I only pretend to be one to get out of situations. Don't worry, it's not a trap"

Steeljaw started settling down but kept his guard up, "What made you switch?"

"A friend from the academy, she decided to try a criminal life and she took me down with her and I found myself enjoying the criminal life more than the cop life" she replied as she got a look as though she was thinking, "I tell you what, to prove I'm on your side and mean you no harm I'll give you the crystal energon" she said as she held out the casing that was holding the crystal energon with her hip cocked out.

Steeljaw carefully moved towards her and grabbed the casing, but as he did so he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He then carefully placed the casing on the ground, "You know who I am.." he began as he reached to take off his mask, putting the mask away he then reached to take off hers, "..but I don't know who you are"

She grabbed his hand before he could remove her mask, "It's for the best"

Steeljaw looked at her a bit confused, "How come?"

"I'm a cop that turned into a criminal, it's best if I stay a mystery. Besides, you'll forget me anyways like you do with all the femmes you toy with so what's the point"

"Not even gonna tell me your name?"

"What's in a name?"

"What?" Steeljaw asked as he looked at her in confusion.

The femme giggled, "It's a human saying, something from a play of theirs. From what I understand it means there's nothing about a name, it's just another word to use, should focus more on the person"

"That's... rather a good point. I never considered that. You're smart" Steeljaw then put his free hand to her back and pulled her closer, "But not smart enough, for you shouldn't refuse to tell me what I want to know. I'll take that as a challenge and one way or another I will find the answers I'm looking for. I'll find out who you are"

"Then do so"

Steeljaw smirked as he got closer to her face, "Challenge excepted" he said as he got closer to her lips. Then something came over him and he kissed her, very passionately. The femme hesitated for a moment then kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Steeljaw was forced to break the kiss when he heard the howls of the other wolf-cons that were in his pack, they were all looking for him. He looked in the direction the howls came from and growled slightly, not realizing his grip on the femme's hand was loosening. Once he felt her pull her hand away from him he looked back to her to see her walking off towards the bridge, "Wait, why don't you come with me and join my pack? I could use a bot like you"

The femme stopped and looked back at him, "Afraid I can't, I'm leaving the city to go to another where I'm not known. This heist was my last in this city and was supposed to be like a parting gift for myself. But I got even more than I planned on, I had a lot of fun Steeljaw"

"Will I see you again?" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop it, but he really does want to see her again which was strange for him.

She looked at him for a moment before responding, "Do you believe in fate, Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw raised an optic ridge to her question, "Not really. Why?"

"I do, and I believe if fate will allow it we will meet again one day" she then turned around and got ready to transform but then stopped. She glanced over her shoulder back to Steeljaw, "The name's Strongarm" she said then transformed and drove off.

Steeljaw stood there watching her drive off as he played what she said through his processor, "Strongarm" he mumbled before he turned to pick up the casing with the crystal energon. He examined it closely and saw it was all there completely intact, he then looked back in the direction the femme had left, "I don't believe in fate cause I make my own and I assure you my dear Strongarm we will meet again cause you now have something of mine I want back"

Steeljaw then heard the running of feet and he looked and saw his pack running towards him, "Steeljaw, baby! Are you alright?" Quickshadow wondered as she threw herself on him hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine" Steeljaw responded as he tried to push her back away from him.

"You gave us quite the scare boss" Razorclaw, one of Quickshadow's brothers, said.

"Not too scared, we knew you could handle yourself" Saborfang, the other brother, added in.

"You're right, I can handle myself" Steeljaw responded as Quickshadow clung to his arm and looked at him all dreamy like.

"I see you got the crystal energon" she then spoke up.

"Sure did" Steeljaw responded with a wide grin.

"But what youse doin' out here?" asked Thunderhoof who was standing with the wolf-cons. He works with Steeljaw and his pack on mutual grounds with an agreement that he gets a share of anything they steal.

"I had to get out of there and I decided to go this way" he lied cause he didn't want to tell them about Strongarm, especially in front of Quickshadow, "Let's head home before the cops catch onto us"

They all nodded and transformed and headed home. All the while Steeljaw thought about Strongarm, the mysterious femme that's stolen his spark, and he's being filled with a feeling he's quite familiar with. Want. But not like wanting an expensive artifact or gems or credits or anything. He wants to see her again. He wants to hold her and kiss her again. He wants to know her. He wants_ her_. He's now determined to find out all he can about her and meet up with her again so he can steal her spark like she stole his.


End file.
